1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a resonator element in which, for example, a resonating arm is caused to flexurally vibrate utilizing a piezoelectric phenomenon of a piezoelectric body such as quartz crystal is known. The resonator element using quartz crystal has excellent frequency-temperature characteristics, and therefore is widely used as a reference frequency source or a signal transmission source in various types of communication apparatuses or electronic apparatuses. Moreover, a gyro sensor is used in electronic apparatuses that perform car body control in a vehicle, self-position detection of a car navigation system, vibration control correction (so-called camera shake correction) of a digital camera, a camcorder, and a mobile phone, and the like. The resonator element that flexurally vibrates is used as an element that detects an angular velocity in the gyro sensor.
As these electronic apparatuses are miniaturized, the resonator element is also required to be miniaturized. When the resonator element is miniaturized, the processing accuracy in forming the resonator element becomes relatively high. For example, in the resonator element including a resonating arm, when the shape of the resonating arm is asymmetrical, an oblique vibration including displacement in an in-plane direction caused by a primary vibration and displacement in an out-of-plane direction intersecting the in-plane direction caused by a leakage vibration is generated. As a method for eliminating the oblique vibration, a manufacturing method of a flexural vibrator element is known, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-9221, in which a metal film (adjustment film) formed in a coupling area between a resonating arm and a base portion is trimmed by a laser.
When, however, it is intended to completely eliminate the oblique vibration of the gyro element using the manufacturing method of the flexural vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2013-9221, the yield of the gyro element is remarkably reduced. Moreover, since the load of a process of individually trimming the gyro element is increased, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost of the gyro element is increased.